In the Eye of the Beholder
by Siara Elen
Summary: A drabble series from the points of view of various characters the boys' actions have affected over the years. I'll be adding new chapters as and when they decide to tell me their tales and I'm open to suggestions for who you want to hear from.
1. In the Eyes of the Law

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, but I'd be willing to swap some pretty nice stuff for it.**

**A/N: I've been thinking about doing some drabbles from the point of view of some of the characters Dean and Sam have come into contact with over the years. They're likely to be mostly female characters. They won't be in any particular order and I'll be posting as the muse dictates. This first one is from the point of the view of the lawyer in Folsom Prison Blues. **

**In the Eyes of the Law**

I'm a very good lawyer. Dedicated, hardworking. I joined the Public Defender's office to serve justice. But, truth is my clients were guilty. Almost all of them. Then I met him and he told me to really look at him and judge if he was guilty. I could _see_ he was innocent. But you know what? It was those eyes; those lips when he talked. My god, that man was beautiful. So I risked everything. I finally served justice and not just the law. And the next night, he thanked me. In my bed, he thanked me all night long.


	2. Hooked

**Disclaimer in chapter one. **

**A/N: Lori from Season One's Hook Man looked very sad to see our Sammy drive off into the sunset...**

**Hooked**

Nothing happened, but Sam woke something inside me. I'd tried dating. Look how that turned out. Clothes maketh the man but playing dress up didn't change me. Sam was kind and smart and he saved my life. Sad and damaged too; we had that in common. He left as mysteriously as he'd arrived. Maybe if he'd stayed, I'd have tested the theory that staying Daddy's girl wasn't as important as becoming my own woman. It was the wrong time then, but I still think about Sam whenever I catch sight of a really tall cute guy with shaggy brown hair.


	3. Mile High

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. Unfortunately I feel I have to say something to the reviewer who made some unkind comments about another reviewer who read and commented on my story because I'm beta reading a story for her. Your comments were uncalled for and certainly not welcoming to a newcomer to our Supernatural fandom. And because you attached them to my story so it feels a bit like you came into my house and insulted my friend. I would have said this in private, but you don't have PMs enabled. I didn't report the comment, but I did delete it and I would appreciate it if you didn't do it again.**

**Anyways, on with the show... **

**So I've changed my mind a bit. There will be some drabbles in this series from the perspective of some of the male characters. This one is not. It's from the point of view of Amanda Walker, the flight attendant from Phantom Traveller. **

**Mile High**

You want the truth, I'm a little in love with them both. Probably always will be. They were brave and selfless and a girl can't resist that. Not to mention breathtakingly gorgeous. At the time they scared the hell out of me and their explanations made no sense, but I know they got on that plane believing it might crash and I know they saved my life. Dean flirted more shamelessly but they both gave me the look. I couldn't decide and I waited too long. I'll always regret that. Still, given the chance over, I probably still couldn't decide.


	4. Some Kind of Salvation

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

**A/N: So Brynerose sent me a comment and suggested writing from Madison's perspective. I'm not sure if this was what you had in mind, but thanks for the suggestioin, and here it is!**

**Some Kind of Salvation**

I blamed Sam, but only at my lowest ebb. I don't know what I expected from death but it wasn't this and it took time to accept. We thought he was saving me, my soul at least. We were children believing in fairy stories. I wonder if he still thinks about me. Puts my death together with what he's learned since. I died with a beast in me, with kills to my name. Fitted for purgatory, not heaven. I still wish I could see him again, but no longer to see him share my fate. I really did love him.


	5. What I Pictured

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

**A/N: This is the first of this little series to come from the point of view of a male character. There was a little bit of hero worship going on for Lucas at the end of season one's Dead in the Water.**

**What I Pictured**

Mom finally met someone new. She seems happy, which is good. Brian's ok I guess. He likes Zeppelin at least but his car sucks. Total soccer mom car. It was too soon for her then, but I always daydreamed what would happen if Dean came back. I know Mom liked him, even when he was being cheesy. He made it possible for us to smile again. I probably should give Brian more of a chance but it was always gonna be tough to live up to the guy who saved my life and had the coolest car in the world.


	6. Cruel to be Kind

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

**A/N: I've recently seen a few fanfics which take on Missouri's treatment of Dean in Home. I was interested in how much the authors disapproved of her because I'd always had a different perspective on why she was so scathing. So here's my take.**

**Cruel to be Kind**

I was pretty mean to him. The pair of them came in and the pain was a truck hitting me. Near dropped me to my knees. Sam was working through his girlfriend's loss and I sensed he'd appreciate a kind word. But this investigation, his family's past was academic for him. Understanding how they got here. Dean though, inside Dean was four years old, still in that fire seeing his mommy burn. A kind word to him, he would have shattered. All I could think was to distract him. So I threatened him with a spoon. Said it with love.


	7. Powerful Alive

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

**A/N: Kathleen Hudak seemed like she needed some cheering up at the end of the season one episode The Benders.**

**Powerful Alive**

Dean's story was obviously bullshit and I should've investigated further but honestly, I wanted to believe him. He swaggered into the office and for the first time since Riley disappeared, I let myself think something other than cop thoughts. I thought "if I was a few years younger" thoughts. I made them walk back to town, which was kinda mean, they were pretty banged up. Then Dean showed up that night to check how I was faring with the truth. He was kind and then intoxicating and I didn't think cop thoughts. I thought "My god, I'm glad I'm alive."


	8. What's Under the Skin

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

**A/N: Becky Warren was pretty nonchalant saying goodbye at the end of Skin in season one. I hope that later it hit her what she really witnessed.**

**What's Under the Skin**

In school we told each other all sorts of wild campfire stories about Dean. Sam was so secretive about family and we couldn't help ourselves. Cowboy, hustler, ne'er do well? Why would Sam be so coy? The real Dean was pretty close to the myth. Now I realise Sam was all those things too. If I'd had Sam's childhood I might've felt the same but I feel so sad they walk this world alone. Because they saved Zach, Dean doesn't have a future. So we could live well, we turned heroes into outlaws. We have to live up to that.


End file.
